


all love ever does is break

by starksrhodey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Golden Quartet, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Misunderstanding, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post War, Redeemed Draco, Scheming, Slytherin Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksrhodey/pseuds/starksrhodey
Summary: This is what follows when Harry is sorted into Slytherin.. takes place in eighth year.





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inventions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inventions/gifts).



> YES! I’m BACK. To deliver this fic for my best friend, Nihaal. HAPPY BIRTHDAY. I hope this fic treats you well and you find yourself laughing!
> 
> This isn’t beta’d so there may be a few grammar mistakes I’m working on fixing.

For once in his life, Draco Malfoy found himself somewhat afraid. He hadn’t been this worried since summer before sixth year. But those times were behind him. He could feel the words on the tip of his tongue. He had his speech planned out, truly. It would be rather unMalfoy of him if he hadn’t.

He found himself starring across the table in contemplation. His grey eyes trailed down the tan features of his best mate. He bit his lip and glanced away. Perhaps now wasn’t the best time.

“What’d you do?” Harry sighed, glancing up after laying his quill aside. He leveled the blond with an unimpressed gaze.

“Excuse me?” Draco scowled indignantly.

“I can feel you drilling a hole in my face.” Harry rolled his eyes. “Aside from that, you’re practically buzzing in your chair. Explain.”

Draco frowned briefly. Had he been so obvious? He watched as Harry dipped his quill into the jar of ink once more before scribbling away on a sheet of parchment. He briefly thought of how Harry had been smelling more like parchment lately than the usual leather of his quidditch gloves. He brushed the thought away.

“I have come to a realization.” Draco spoke carefully, trying to keep his voice low. They were in the library, after all. 

“Oh, is that all?” Harry mused, humming softly.

Draco’s eye twitched.

“No.” Draco cleared his throat before glancing around once more. He was thankful the library was rather empty. Especially considering the conversation he was about to start. A conversation, which, Draco was thankful seemed to start off lightheartedly.

“Do take your time.” Harry’s green eyes darted up briefly, a teasing smile curling around his lips.

His foot knocked against Draco’s in response.

The blond Slytherin hid a smile. He hadn’t known why he found himself hesitant to share such information with Harry. They’ve shared rooms since first year. Draco had shared his clothes with Harry, even. Harry had been there for him when he found himself forced to make life threatening decisions at sixteen. They had stood by each other’s sides despite the countless rumors that shamed their name’s.

“Blaise gave me a blowjob.”

Silence followed.

Draco found himself growing wary. Hysterical, even. He began trying to make excuses for Harry’s painfully obvious silence. Perhaps he found himself at loss on how to respond to such a statement. Draco could hardly hold that against him. 

“It must be... surprising.” Draco continued, trying to ignore the way his heart ached as Harry continued scribbling away; albeit a bit more tense. “It happened two days ago. I didn’t want you to think I was keeping it from you. I just.. needed time to process my feelings.”

“Feelings.” Harry scoffed, finally lifting his head. Draco found himself pausing as he took in Harry’s features. The dark haired Slytherin was no longer smiling. All traces of amusement erased as a detached expression seemed to plaster over his face.

“I– yes. I suppose so.”

“Feelings for _Zabini_?” Harry spat, adding emphasis on the last part.

“Not exa– I mean.” Draco took a breath. He could feel his hands beginning to tremble as the atmosphere between the two of them grew tenser. He carefully lowered his hands under the table to hide their movements. “Feelings regarding the situation, yes. I–“

“Very well.” Harry stood abruptly to his feet. He slammed his books into a stack and quickly gathered his materials into his arms.

“What– Harry!” Draco stumbled to his feet, his eyes beginning to sting. “I’m trying to have a conversation with you.”

“Yes, well. I seemed to have realized I have a prior engagement. My apologies.” Harry spoke coldly. 

Draco couldn’t do anything besides stare after Harry in disbelief. The dark haired Slytherin had stormed from the library, his black and green robes flaring around him. Even Snape would have been impressed. Draco couldn’t even find it within himself to laugh at the thought. 

The young Malfoy didn’t know whether or not to curse or cry. He hadn’t actually believed Harry would have reacted so... negatively. He didn’t want to believe it. He hadn’t prepared to be on the receiving end of his best mate’s homophobia. It didn’t even sound realistic. 

But it was true. Draco found himself standing alone in the Hogwarts library, tears swimming in his eyes after Harry Potter stormed out in disgust. He was only trying to tell Harry he had come to the conclusion that he’s gay. He wasn’t trying to lose his best friend.


	2. Two.

Draco couldn’t ignore the way his gut clenched. The way his usually perfectly kept hair fell into his eyes as he stared down into his bowl of porridge. The way he had began to cause his bottom lip to bleed from anxiously gnawing on it.

“You look like hell.”

Draco glanced up, scowling as he met Weasley’s unperturbed face. Ron ignored him and began plating his breakfast. Draco almost snorted at the sight. Leave it to Weasley to continue on as if Draco’s life isn’t actually in the process of falling apart.

“Are you hungry?” Draco drawled, forcing himself to sit straighter. He took a carefully measured sip from his goblet.

“Only a bit.” Ron shrugged, voice muffled from his mouthful of bacon.

“I see.” Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust, opting to cough into his fist instead of making a snide comment. Let it not be said that Draco Malfoy hadn’t gone through extreme character development.

“Just like ‘Mione.” Ron rolled his eyes, grumbling under his breath as his began biting off smaller portions.

“Don’t compare me to Granger.” Draco sighed, tired of uttering the words. Potter and Weasley loved to point out their likeness. He could’ve shuddered at the thought. “Besides. Merlin forbid we actually hope to not witness you die from choking. It would be traumatizing for all parties involved.”

“Why, Malfoy, is that concern I’m hearing?” Ron glanced up from is plate, a playful jeer stretched across his awful freckled face.

“Don’t get hasty in your assumptions.” Draco sniffed. “Only worried over the consequences of your untimely demise. Imagine your poor mother. Not to mention, Granger. I would not want to be forced to witness her wailing. Horrifying.”

“Uh huh.” Ron deadpanned.

The two of them settled into a somewhat familiar silence. Not at all comfortable, honestly. Draco could barely tolerate Weasley on a good day. There was not a single ounce of affection or friendship shared between the two. Most definitely not. It just became routine for the two to sit in each other’s presence every morning for breakfast; as their other friends had other duties and studying to attend to.

Their breakfast tradition should most certainly not be confused for anything other than what it was. Them recognizing they would most certainly be forced to endure each other’s presence for the rest of their life’s. And if they so happened to discuss unmentionable topics they didn’t dare speak out loud to anyone else, well. It stayed between the two of them.

“Alright, I’m finished.” Ron sighed, pushing his plate to the side. He poured a goblet of pumpkin juice before focusing his attention on the blond Slytherin. “Let’s hear it.”

“Excuse me?” Draco asked, baffled at the change in the mood.

“Malfoy...” Ron warned. “Something happened, I know it. It’s pretty bloody obvious, in fact. It’d take a fool to not realize.”

“I don’t quite think I like your attitude, nor what you’re insinuating.” Draco narrowed his eyes. “I most certainly am not that easily read.”

“Suppose so.” Ron shrugged before leaning in closer. “But I can read Harry like a book. Besides, he stormed into the common room and glowered at the whole lot of us for asking if something was the matter.”

Draco idly stirred his tea.

“Doesn’t help that he came back from supposedly studying with you .” Ron continued. “So. What happened? And how long do you suppose it’ll take to fix this mess? Hols are coming up and Mum won’t approve of ‘tension.’”

If this had been second year Draco, or even third year Draco, he might’ve snapped and yelled at Weasley for being so heartless. For labeling his current predicament as a... mess. In all honest, Draco was hurt. He didn’t quite think Ron understood how it felt to have this situation belittled and turned into something small. Or how it made Draco feel after implying it was up to him to fix, not Harry.

He shrugged.

“Whenever your best mate gets over the homophobia he seems to have picked up.” Draco spoke at a measured level. It wouldn’t do well to show weakness. He decided to begin packing up.

“What–“ Ron started, breaking himself off to gape at the blond. His face turned an awful flushed color, the apples of his cheeks puffing up as raucous laughter fell from his surprisingly empty mouth.

Draco was most certainly unamused.

Weasley’s fit gradually began to die off, his guffaws fading. He made a show of wiping his brow, his eyes still filled with mirth.

“Draco.” He cleared his throat, brow furrowing as he began to take in the blond’s expression. “You- you can’t actually believe that rubbish.”

“His actions told me differently.” Draco spoke quietly, pressing his lips into a thin line. “I’ve never seen him treat me so coldly. Not since, well, first year.”

Ron frowned.

Draco couldn’t help but shift uneasily under Weasley’s displeased expression. He wanted so desperately to know what he was thinking. Despite what Draco has said, he inwardly hoped it was all a misunderstanding. He just knows what he saw in Harry’s face. Doesn’t mean he wanted to believe it, however.

“No. No way. That’s ridiculous.” Ron laughed humorlessly, shaking his head. “I know Harry’s not homophobic. For a fact.” Ron abruptly coughed, sounding more like a grunt. He offered a sheepish smile at Draco’s raised brow.

Draco shrugged, assuming the ginger had gotten choked on his tongue or worse, his own saliva. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time.

“I mean.” Ron emphasizes the last word, huffing. ”Seamus is gay. We share a living space with him and Harry’s never seemed to have problem with him? Mate.. it just doesn’t add up.”

Draco could feel his heart clench.

“So... it’s just me, then.” Draco nodded once. He carefully stood and began to finish picking up his books. “I see.”

“What– fuck. Draco.” Ron sighed exasperatedly, running a hand through his awful ginger hair. “You know that’s not–“

“Then what?” Draco asked hotly, his gaze lifting from the table to glare at Ron. Weasley visibly wilted at the sight of Draco’s damp eyes. Draco angrily wiped them dry. “Yeah. Thought so.”

The Slytherin offered Ron a curt nod before making his departure. It was the moment that his back turned that Ron made a point of jerking his left elbow out. A pained grunt sounded.

“Fix this.” Ron grumbled.

A sigh followed.

__________

Anger.

That was the emotion Draco had resigned himself to. He was far past longing for a friendship that was obviously unrequited. He didn’t need a friend that obviously held bigoted views. That wasn’t the kind of person Draco needed in his life. Not after sixth year. Not after making a point that he wouldn’t be following in his father’s footsteps.

So. Draco was doing fine. If anything, he was upset that he had invested his time in a person that didn’t feel the need to treat him like a human being. He was fine. He didn’t need Ha– Potter. It didn’t matter that they’ve been through hell and back. It didn’t matter that Draco stood up to his father because Harry gave him the courage to be himself. No sir. Draco was fine. He was past mourning for their obviously failed friendship.

“Draco, I believe your quill has enough ink.”

The blond snapped from his thoughts, grumbling as he noted he had in fact dunked his quill all the way into the jar of ink. He chose to ignore the concerned tone in Pansy’s voice and instead laid the quill aside.

“I– Excuse me. I’ve been... distracted.” Draco swallowed, forcing an apologetic smile.

“Of course.” Pansy eyed him, her lips pressed into a thin line. Draco was thankful that she ignored the obvious elephant in the room. “Perhaps we should make our way back to the common room? It is getting rather late...”

Draco felt guilty for causing his friend to spend so much time in the library rather than with the rest of their year. After all, they only had a little over a handful of months left until the end of eighth year. Things wouldn’t be the same then. He recalled all the different places their friends and fellow eighth years planned to go as soon as graduation ended. And here he was causing her to miss out on game night.

“Pansy.. I–“

“Don’t.” She stood, frowning briefly before turning to gather her belongings. Her hair fell and hid the side of her face from his view. He supposed that was on purpose due to what she said next. “I am well aware this past week hasn’t been... easy on you. I would never hold anything of the sort against you. Perhaps, say, next year. I might take the piss out of you then, but well. Until then.” She turned and offered him a teasing grin, shrugging her shoulders.

Draco couldn’t help the laugh that escaped from his lips. It was the first true laugh since that day. It felt good. He had forgotten what it felt like to be a target of Pansy’s awful humor.

He swung his arm around her shoulder, causing her to let out a complaining grumble as her face was smushed against his bicep. She easily wrapped her own arm around his waist despite her obvious displeasure. He couldn’t help but feel immensely pleased. He would be okay. He still had Pansy at his side. And she most certainly was a force to be reckoned with.

Little did he know.

Upon entering the common room for eighth year’s, Draco was met with the sound of laughter. He spared a thought full of longing. He had worked so hard to fit in, and now he was back to being cast among the shadows. He knew he was being dramatic, honestly. His mother would sigh exasperatedly and say he had a penchant for flair, much like cousin Sirius.

“Malfoy!”

Draco broke from his thoughts; his footsteps faltering from trailing after Pansy. They had been making their way to the two arm chairs in the corner of the shared common room. He was careful to avoid any unwanted gazes, and carefully met Ron’s expectant look.

“C’mon, Malfoy, don’t be party pooper.” Ron teased, waving him over. “Let’s see if you can Slytherin your way out of a game of truth or dare.”

Draco weighed his options. He can tuck tail and beg off upstairs. In which then he could fall into bed and allow himself to continue thinking of the utter travesty of his life. Or, he could agree to play. This would suit Pansy and Ron’s obvious attempts at forcing him to face reality. In which, he might actually just run upstairs. He wasn’t ready to face real–

“Of course we’re playing, Weasel.” Pansy scoffed, grabbing Draco by his shoulders and forcibly guided him towards their circle.

Draco stalled, inwardly beginning to plan an escape route. As long as he wasn’t forced to sit beside Potter, he would be okay. And if their current destination was anything to go by, that’s exactly where Pansy was leading him.

He abruptly ripped himself from her grip, ignoring her indignant cry and forced his way between Ron and Neville. Longbottom has grown so accustomed to Draco’s behavior that he only sighed and scooted over to give them more room.

“Atta boy.” Ron jeered, playfully elbowing the blond in his side before clapping. “Who’s ready to play spin the bottle?”

The motley group, a mixture of pure bloods, half bloods, and muggle borns shared indifferent expressions. Most were confusion and dread. Draco was the latter.

“Ronald.” Hermione started, sounding tired and amused. “For the twentieth time, we are only using the bottle to choose turns. We are actually playing truth or dare.”

Another murmur of confusion.

“Oi! I’ve played this before.” Theo spoke up, smirking. “Parkinson! You remember? Summer after fourth year. The lot of us nicked Da’s empty wine bottle.”

“Was it empty before or after you nicked it?” Draco deadpanned, causing a few students to erupt into giggles.

“Why, Malfoy, I suppose you would know if you weren’t busy flouncing around with Potter that summer.” Theo replied snidely, offering Draco a playful wink to ease the blow.

Despite that, Draco couldn’t help the blood rushing to his face at the implications. That, and well, there would certainly be no more tales of him running off with Harry for the summer now, would there?

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Draco leaned in, batting his lashes. “Did you confuse me with someone else who enjoys slumming it with those of the lower class, such as yourself? I’m sure Pansy must’ve had a blast. She was going through a phase then, wasn’t she? Living life on the edge.”

Millicent broke out into cackles from where she sat next to Theodore. Her laugh was contagious, causing a few of the surrounding Slytherin’s to break into grins and smirks of their own. It was easily noted that the rest of the students from alternate houses were hesitant to join in on the laughter. To them, it felt like a blatant insult. To Slytherin’s? It was bonding.

Theo held his hands up in surrender, admitting defeat.

“Draco is in a class of his own, of course.” Pansy spoke sweetly, her tone contradicting her shark like grin. Draco arched his brow at the glint in her eyes. “How many of our parents were willing to go bankrupt to secure his hand?”

By then, the whole common room seemed to have perked up. Even the Slytherin’s who hadn’t quite grown accustomed to sharing their space with others, primarily Gryffindor’s, had seem to grown interested in the topic. Draco didn’t dare glance to his right. He wouldn’t give Potter the pleasure.

Instead, he cleared his throat.

“We’re er, playing Truth or Dare?” Draco cut in, glancing to his side to send Ron a pleading look. Hermione peered around him, a look of interest on her own usually composed face.

“No, bloody way.” Ron hushed him. “I want to hear more about Slytherin’s and their bribes.”

Draco scowled as his so called friends shrugged. At least they were honest. Neville patted his knee gently. Draco could truly only trust one person. Longbottom had never let him down.

“My mother’s ideal future for me was picture perfect.” Pansy sighed dreamily, cupping her own face as she forcibly starred into oblivion. “A nicely sized manor on a hill, and I, the dutiful wife of one Draco Malfoy, of course. Two children, at the least. We would need a heir and a spare. Not to mention the china. Oh, the fine china we would break out to rub in everyone’s faces during our extravagant dinner parties.”

By the end of her dramatized tale the whole room was in laughter. Draco, someone who usually had no trouble keeping his composure, couldn’t even help the twitch of his mouth. Pansy appeared pleased, her eyes meeting his from across the room. She offered him a smirk before nudging the being sat to her left.

Draco began to shake his head just as Blaise glanced up lazily, his eyes looking between Pansy and Draco before a knowing smile settled on his face. Draco wanted to bang his head against the wall. Or perhaps pitch himself off the Astronomy tower. That or smash his own family’s fine china.

“Suppose I should tell my story?” Blaise leaned back against the settee, his legs falling open in an obscene fashion.

Draco truly detested his friends.

“It began on a cold and dreary night. You see, when Draco was born–“ Blaise cut himself off in laughter, swatting Millicent’s smacks away. “Okay, Okay. I’ll be serious. I actually have a story, unlike you, Millie.”

“I’m a lesbian.” Millicent rolled her eyes. “Hence, I didn’t want Draco. But please. Do go on. Share with those less fortunate of being considered for our Draco’s hand.”

“And make sure to leave out nothing.” Pansy added, sounding far too innocent. “Such as, what his hands may be capable of.”

“Oh, fuck off.” Theo spoke up, preventing Draco from his own exclamation. “No way Malfoy let Zabini get anything in. Too much of a bloody prude. Lord knows I’ve tried.”

“You’ve tried because you’re a slag.” Pansy emphasized. “You’ve tried with me. Tracey. For Salazar’s sake, you’ve tried with Blaise.”

“Some of us have standards.” Draco sniffed.

“Yes, quite.” Blaise agreed. “Which is why I was the one who honorably won Draco’s hand, you see.”

“That is not what I meant.” Draco spoke hotly, smiling sheepishly at the confused faces of the Gryffindor’s and Luna.

“Pure bloods have traditions.” Neville came to his aid, explaining helpfully. “My gran even tried to arrange a marriage for me. Never quite worked out, but it was certainly no secret in pure blood circles that Draco was quite the catch.”

“That rather makes plenty of sense, actually.” Luna summarized, sounding matter of fact. “Draco is the kindest person I know.”

Ron snorted.

Draco only rolled his eyes. “Thank you, Lovegood. It’s rather unfortunate you would believe so. But, thank you. Nevertheless.”

“Oh yes, Draco is rather kind.” Pansy smirked. “Kinda, pureblood, wealthy, the list goes on. As I said, he possessed a lot of qualities most families sought after.”

“And you never told us?” Hermione frowned.

“I–... I was very selective about who I discussed it with.” Draco glanced down at his hands. I told Harry.. had went unsaid. “It was not information I was exceedingly proud of. And I knew in the long run nothing would come of them. At least, that’s how I planned it.”

Hermione nodded thoughtfully.

“And that’s how it ended.” Blaise added, crossing his legs. “However, Lucius did in fact sign a contract with my mother that agreed to a marriage between Draco and myself.... we just decided to break it.”

“Blaise and I have only ever been friends.” Draco glanced around nervously, making a point to ignore Ron’s knowing stare. He finally broke and snuck a peek toward what he was internally deeming the forbidden corner.

Harry sat beside Dean, his head pointedly turned as he carried on a conversation with Seamus. It was almost comical; the way his body was angled away from Draco. The way he had made himself into the elephant in the room. It may have just been Draco being hypersensitive to the situation, but he felt as if everyone else was well aware that something had happened between them. Because typically, they were joined at the hip.

Draco felt foolish for thinking he saw Harry’s head tilt towards the group’s conversation.

“But oh, I could’ve had a lovely blond to come home to.” Blaise sighed wistfully, swooning. “Take baths with. Caress. All of that smooth milky skin? Someone to dance with. The life I could have lived... I’ve moved on to greener pastures now, however.”

Draco couldn’t help the scoff that left his mouth. “As if, Zabini. I would have obviously been the bread winner in our household.”

“But Draco, you’re far too pretty to be put to work.” Blaise waved him off. “Don’t be silly.”

“I’ll put the problematic beliefs aside and gladly point out that I am not anyone’s stay at home husband..” Draco yawned, crossing his legs. “Anyways. Were you not the one waxing poetry in the shower last night?”

“Why Draco, I didn’t count you as a peeping Tom.” Blaise shot back, a light blush painting his cheeks at being exposed.

“Please, as if you have anything I want.” Draco scoffed before making a point to run his fingers through his hair. “I was conditioning. This hair takes effort.”

“Whatever.” Blaise grumbled, put off for once. He wasn’t used to being the one teased. “I’ve moved on, anyways. To greener pastures, as I said.”

“Don’t you mean red?” Pansy asked dryly arching her brow. She sent him a pointed look before jerking her head toward’s one Ginny Weasley.

The whole room burst into laughter as Blaise scowled. He glanced Ginny’s way hesitantly before dropping his eyes back to the floor rather comically. Draco eyed him in confusion before turning to see Ginny smirking.

“Are we going to play or not?” Theo spoke up, breaking apart the small conversations that had started up.

Hermione stood and placed the empty bottle in the middle before resuming her previous position. It was during this that everyone began passing around drinks and students began pulling out blankets and pillows to sprawl about. Draco frowned as a miniature swan drifted into his lap.

He glanced up warily, his eyes tracing its trail to find a tense Harry sitting at the end. Draco pursed his lips before warily peeling the paper apart.

Astronony tower? I’ll follow in ten.

Draco crumbled the sheet up in his clenched fist, unable to prevent the way his eyes grew damp. He wanted to scoff. He wasn’t sure if it were entirely out of anger, but he was frustrated that Harry felt like he could ask such things of Draco. Because he knew Draco very well.

And he knew Draco would do as he asked.

He raised his head, his eyes meeting Pansy’s concerned gaze before he glanced around. It seemed as if no one else had noticed the brief interaction. Good. Draco wouldn’t know what to do if someone else offered him a sympathetic face beside Pansy.

“I need to use the loo.” Draco announced suddenly, clamoring to his feet. He swatted Ron’s grabby hands away, barely sidestepping them as he did so. “I’ll be back shortly, please carry on. Unless you think you lot can’t live without my presence.”

The last comment caused the group to grumble and laugh under their breath. Seamus threw an empty chocolate frog box at his head while Cormac mumbled about ‘Malfoy’s sodding ego.’

He chose to ignore Hermione’s curious look and the way Luna began sprouting poetry about his head being filled with wrackspurts. It wouldn’t do for him to show weakness. He still struggled with understanding that he was his own person. Hermione always had the ability to read him like an open book. He didn’t think he could handle her seeing through his haughty facade.

Which, she often did.

With a rather unamused life of her eyebrow.

It felt like the walk to the Astronomy tower had taken longer than usual. He tried to clear his head and steady his trembling hands, but it met failure. It was useless. He was scared beyond his wits at the idea of being in an enclosed area with Harry bloody Potter. The truth was, Draco didn’t know what to expect.

He didn’t know if Potter were about to cut off their friendship completely. Or, if he would warn Draco off Ron and Hermione. It’s not that he thought the worst of Harry, it’s just he didn’t know what to think. He hadn’t expected him to storm out after being told Draco liked men. How was he supposed to know what to think of Potter now?

He shivered as he began climbing the steps. One step, two step, three step, four... Draco’s lip began to tremble as he crossed the room and stood to look out onto the grounds. It felt childish. But he didn’t want to lose his best friend. Often, at times, it felt like Harry had become a part of him.

Harry Potter being Draco Malfoy’s best friend was part of his personality trait.

Draco was his own person, sure; that much was obvious. But as much as he was his own person, he had Harry there rooting him on. The support Harry had offered him along the years could not be bought. It was priceless. There had been times in sixth year that Harry had curled around Draco in their shared bed and promised him that he’d always be there.

That promise alone made defying his father and family values a great deal easier. It had been like a load had been taken off his chest. He could finally breathe knowing he wouldn’t be alone in making the right decision. He couldn’t fathom the thought of how things could’ve turned out if Harry hadn’t befriended him after being sorted into Slytherin.

So to have all of that slammed in his face at his confession to being inclined toward the male figure... it felt like the rug had been pulled out from under him. He laughed bitterly at the muggle phrase. Bloody Potter always rubbing off on him.

“Er, hey.” Draco spun on his heel at the sound of Harry’s hesitant voice. His grey eyes locked onto the other’s prone figure, sighing as Potter lamely waved.

“Potter.”

Harry frowned.

Draco could’ve laughed. He almost did, in fact. It just... felt absolutely mind boggling that Harry would be displeased at being referred to by his last name in a time like this. Of all things for the dark haired Slytherin to be offended by... Draco began massaging his temples.

He could feel a headache coming on.

“If you’re just going to stare...” The blond pursed his lips as he gazed at Harry in what appeared to be mild disinterest. It was quite that opposite internally, however.

“I–I just.” Harry floundered, his green eyes flickering around wildly as he attempted to gain composure. He was visibly nervous.

Seconds ticked by.

Silence.

“Well. As interesting as this has been, I will take my leave.” Draco scoffed, crossing his arms as he began making his way back towards the stairwell.

“Wait!” Harry took a hold of his arm, his fingers clutching the fabric around Draco’s wrist. “Allow me to start over.”

Draco eyed the hand currently around the hem of his robe, raising a brow as he lifted his gaze to meet Harry’s straight on. Potter flushed, releasing his hold as if he had been burnt. The blond couldn’t even find pleasure in evoking such a reaction. There was nothing humorous about it.

“I.. I was dumb.” Harry spoke lamely, his features turning into one of panic at Draco’s unamused expression. “I mean. Obviously. I know I haven’t been a good friend.. I just. I meant well. I think?”

Draco sighed and crossed his arms as he purses his lips. He took in Harry’s weak smile, the way his green eyes flickered to and fro nervously. Potter had always been quite rubbish at delivering apologies. Leave it to Draco to fix Harry’s relationship with himself, himself. Ironic.

“Tell me, since you lack proper words, why did you act in such a way? You were rather blunt. Totally “iced me out,” as Sirius would say.” Draco huffed.

Harry twiddled his thumbs, his lips pressed into a thin line. He was noticeably deep in thought. “I felt hurt. Hurt that... you’d go to Zabini. That you didn’t trust me to talk to.”

Draco’s face softened as understanding began to dawn on him. Harry was just worried that Blaise was taking his spot. “Harry... I didn’t come to you first because your reaction was most vital for me. Not because I trusted you less.”

“And I mucked it up, didn’t I?” Harry asked quietly, allowing himself to gradually slide down the stone wall. His long legs sprawled out in front of him, his expression quite downtrodden. The sight was rather pathetic. Draco mused the idea of being annoyed that Harry was still able to make him feel sorry for him.

“Yeah, you did.” Draco shrugged before settling down next to Harry as graceful as possible. “But... you didn’t mean it, right?”

Harry hesitated. It was brief, but Draco took notice of it immediately. His mouth parted just as Harry glanced up at him. The sight of Potter with tears brimming his eyes caused Draco to immediately close his mouth.

“I didn’t mean it the way you think.” Harry admitted, smiling feebly. “I just– I didn’t think, Draco. I took what you said and my mind– I honestly didn’t think before jumping to conclusions.”

“But what conclusions?” Draco stressed the end, biting the inside of his jaw. He was holding himself back from grabbing Harry’s hand in his own.

It was like a rubber band snapping. Almost as if all of this had been putting pressure on some invisible force around Harry.

“I hated it. The idea of you with him. I’m not homophobic, I swear. That’s like– the Dursley’s. And I’ve never wanted to be anything like them. I promise, Draco. That wasn’t the issue.” Harry laughed humorlessly, clenching his jaw. “It was supposed to be just you and me. You and me after this year and–“

“It still is–“

“But all I could think of was how I wouldn’t even have you now. I was so angry.” Harry spoke over him, crossing his arms as his voice broke. “But I see how wrong I was now. I–I know you’re not a possession.. I do. I just. Hope this hasn’t messed everything up.”

Draco blinked.

He didn’t want to try and dissect what Harry was implying. Or, if he was even implying anything. Perhaps Potter just didn’t share friends well. That would be believable, given his childhood and lack thereof. Except.... except it has never been a problem before. The vacation’s he’s spent with Pansy, Millie, and Blaise had never caused problems before.

The only different this time would be.

Oh.

Oh.

What should Draco do with this revelation? He could keep it to himself and do absolutely nothing. Which, didn’t actually sound realistic. But how could he bring it up? In a fashion that even Potter couldn’t deny it?

“You were jealous.” Draco accused, his mouth parting in disbelief.

“What– no.” Harry spluttered, his eyes appearing wild.

“Yes, that’s exactly what had happened.” Draco concluded in a matter of fact tone, nodding to himself. “You didn’t want me with Blaise because you gave yourself the impression that I didn’t need you anymore.”

“I-I–“

“Well, you have no need to worry. I’ve no intention in pursuing a romantic relationship with Blaise.” Draco shrugged, offering Harry a reassuring smile. “You’ve still got me, Harry. Even if I were interested in someone else. You’ve been my friend during the most important parts of my life... that just doesn’t disappear.”

Harry gave him a watery smile in return.

“So...” The green eyed Slytherin cleared his throat, albeit a bit awkwardly. “Are we... okay?”

Draco could’ve laughed, perhaps even gave him a bit of grief over the evident vulnerability in his eyes. Except Draco could sense now more than ever the need to take things seriously. To tread carefully.

“We’re good, Harry.” Draco spoke softly.

Harry beamed, not even wasting a second to throw his arm around Draco’s shoulders. He was too caught up in embracing the blond to notice the speculative gaze Draco sent in his direction.

________

“I’m just glad you two got over.. what happened. I was getting tired of being the middle man.” Ron frowned briefly, as if he were realizing something. “Suppose I should apologize to ‘Mione now if this were anything like fourth year.”

“No, fourth year was rather splendid.” Draco spoke up from behind his book, using the cover to hide his face as he turned to send Harry a teasing grin. His voice, however, remained at a dry level. “Oh, how lovely it was to be Weasley free. Just myself and– Ow!”

Ron looked rather smug as Draco hissed in pain, clutching at his ankle. “Don’t worry, blondie. Harrykin’s is all yours once term ends.”

Draco scowled as Ron sent him a sly wink. Harry, fortunately, remained oblivious to it. As per usual. The blond continued to frown heavily as he reached down to caresses his ankle.

“Idiots. Both of you.” Hermione huffed, taking a moment to look up from her position at the end of the table. She remained unwavering even as Ron attempted to send her a charming smile.

“Draco didn’t mean it.” Harry spoke through a yawn, running a hand through his already disheveled hair.

“How big of you to assume my conscience allows me to care about Weasley’s feelings,” Draco drawled, sending Harry an innocent smile as the latter gave him a warning look. Almost as if he were asking, ‘what, me?’

“Don’t worry, mate.” Ron waved him off, “We all know Malfoy’s got a bit of a soft spot for me. Somewhere in his heart. Way, way down, of course.”

Draco could’ve snorted, had it been anyone else. But since it was Weasley he refrained from doing so. He had an image to uphold, of course. No need to give Weasley any false hope. He sniffed.

“Anyways.” Draco dismisses the current conversation topic. “Anyone fancy accompanying me to Hogsmeade? I promised to meet Blaise for lunch.”

Draco had made sure to speak as smoothly as possible. It was dire to make sure he appeared as casual and relaxed as needed. It was important to especially make sure all would go to plan. The plan, of course, being to manipulate Harry into confessing his feelings. Draco, as expected, would never be the one to speak out first in fear of being rejected. Vulnerability was never an option.

Not just that, but Draco had made sure to give Harry a different impression. Harry thought Draco believed he was upset over the prospect of losing Draco as a friend. In reality? That’s only what Draco wanted him to think. Draco was rather smart, obviously. He knew how to play someone when it was required. And boy, did this require it.

“Can’t.” Harry frowned, looking pointedly at his text book. “I need to finish this essay before I can even think of leaving the library.”

“I’ll bring you back some chocolate frogs?” Draco offered.

Harry sent him a thankful smile.

“The offer still stands.” Draco stood, sending a pointed look in Ron’s direction. He eyed Draco suspiciously back in return.

Draco looked at him expectantly.

Ron frowned.

Draco kicked him under the table.

“Bloody hell!” Ron hissed, quickly schooling his face back into something normal in order to offer a sheepish expression to Hermione and Harry as they glanced in his direction. “Sorry. Continue with your er, studies.”

Hermione huffed.

Harry only continued to stare miserably down at his blank sheet of parchment. Part of Draco felt like Harry was trying to seem as pathetic as possible in hopes of winning over Hermione’s favor.

Draco wouldn’t be the one to break it to him.

“Yes, Malfoy.” Ron spike through gritted teeth. “I would absolutely love to accompany you on a stroll to Hogsmeade.”

Draco one, Weasley zero.

________  
It wasn’t until the two figures had made their way off Hogwart’s grounds that Ron brought up the elephant in the room. In all honesty, Draco was rather surprised it had taken this long.

“Why am I here?” Ron complained. Draco was inwardly preventing himself from sending Ron sprawling across the ground. If Weasley continued splashing through the puddles, Draco would rain fire and brim stone down on Scotland.

“I know.”

“What the fuck?” Ron huffed, throwing the blond a bewildered look. “Know what? Come off being so bloody ominous.”

“I know about Harry’s crush on me.” Draco spoke slowly, as if he were talking to a child. “Have for, oh. About a week now. Ever since the Astronomy tower.”

Ron, as in his typical fashion, began spluttering nonsense. His hysterical laughter and flushed skin also didn’t help the matter of defending his best mate. Top that off with his obvious tick of tugging at the hem of his sweater and, well, Draco had the confirmation he needed.

He wasn’t a Slytherin for nothing, afterall.

“No need to have a fit.” Draco adjusted the collar of his shirt, frowning as he smoothed out a wrinkle. “I just need to know what he plans on doing about it.”

Silence.

Ron bit his lip before seemingly coming to a silent conclusion. He exhaled and spoke carefully, “Let’s say that he hypothetically has a thing for you... what makes you think he plans on acting on it?”

Draco took in his words carefully, the sound of their feet crunching against the cobble stone path. The wind whipped around them, stirring up several clumps of leaves as the grey sky began to rumble.

“It’s not like he has any other choice, does he?” Draco sent Ron a pointed look. “Logically, he’ll either act on it or try to bury his feelings. Which, the last does sound like him, doesn’t it? He is rather self sacrificing. Always a flair for the dramatic, our Harry.”

Ron cracked a grin at that before shrugging his shoulders. “Yeah, but... C’mon, Malfoy. Harry? Confessing his feelings? Like you pointed out rather clearly, he’d rather hide it.”

“Yes, but you see, he’s proven he can’t handle that.” Draco began to sound smug. “He absolutely lost it when he first found out about myself and Blaise. What would he do if someone told him Blaise was thinking of asking me to reconsider our marriage contract?”

“But who would do that?” Ron asked, furrowing his brow.

“That’s where you come in, Weasley.”

The two of them glanced up at the sound of a third voice. Blaise stood at the door of the Three Broomstick’s, a lazy smirk curling around the corner of his mouth. Ron had already began to look displeased at the sight of the other Slytherin.

“I don’t know about this...”

“Buck up, Ronald.” Blaise tossed an arm around Ron’s shoulder, glancing back to send an exaggerated wink in Draco’s expression. “Operation get Harry to profess his feelings before end of term needs you. Do you have what it takes?”

Ron looked green.

“Ron.” Draco straightened up, sending the ginger a reassuring look. “I would never try to hurt Harry. Trust me. I’m just trying to speed the process up, you see?”

He continued to look uneasy before nodding, a hesitant smile beginning to stretch across his face. “You’re right... what do I have to do?”

“So, this is how...”

________

“What?”

Ron bit his lip and forced himself to nod. It was almost touching, actually. To see how hard it was for Weasley to manipulate Harry, Draco mused from his position under Harry’s borrowed invisibility cloak.

“Mate, I thought you deserved to know...” Ron trailed off, rubbing his hand up and down his bicep. “Before hearing it from someone else.”

“You mean... other people know?” Harry looked lost, his voice giving away to his disbelief. “Draco has already told other’s?”

“Well, not Draco?” Ron winced. “Blaise is.. rather er, pleased? I just overheard Blaise telling Pansy that Draco was taking the offer seriously.”

“Pleased.” Harry deadpanned, beginning to rise to his feet. “He’s already being smug? And Draco hasn’t even entirely agreed?”

“Well, I suppose you can look at it that way but– mate.” Ron cut himself off as he stood, starring after Harry who had began marching out of the library. “Harry! Mate, where are you going?”

Weasley ignored the glares he was getting from disturbing the silence. He settled back into his seat with his arms crossed over his chest.

“You know, I’m getting tired of doing this.” He spoke aloud.

“What?” Draco could be heard rustling out from under the cloak. “What do you mean by that, Weasley?”

Ron ignored his question and sent him a pointed look before jerking his mop of hair towards the door.

Draco grumbled under his breath before quickly making his way out the door. He may have overestimated Harry’s control of his emotions if the buzz in the air were anything to go by. In all honesty, Draco had expected Harry to make it to the eighth year common room. Or, at least, that’s where Draco had imagined the confrontation happening.

Of course, he was wrong.

The blond turned on his feel, his pace growing to a casual walk as the sound of shouting and murmurs reached him. He began adjusting his attire, smoothing out his dress shirt and making sure his pants legs were straightened just as the sight of Harry came into view.

Part of Draco instantly wanted to tuck tail and run. Perhaps this plan had been a bad idea. He spared a fleeting second considering the prospect of fleeing and moving to a different country in order to escape Harry’s wrath.

But, of course, that was when Hermione met his eyes.

“Draco! Draco, come here!” She urged him, waving him forward frantically. “Please, talk some sense into Harry before he gets himself expelled.”

“Er..” Draco paused, feeling like a cornered animal. Hermione clutched onto his arm, tugging until he was within arms reach of Harry and Blaise.

Harry, who, for that matter, had a perfectly at ease Blaise held slammed into the wall with the tip of his wand pressing into the smug Slytnerin’s neck. Draco swallowed.

“It’s true?” He offered weakly.

Hermione’s eyes widened, a gasp falling from her lips just as she turned toward’s Harry. Harry who clearly had no trouble overhearing such information.

“He’s not lying?” Harry grunted, jerking his head toward’s Blaise. “You’re going to marry this slimey git?”

Draco felt like a fool.

He wanted so desperately to steal a time turner and go back and redo everything. He felt like he had lost something before this had even begun. The way Harry stared into his own grey eyes felt as if his soul was being ripped into. Draco felt like he had betrayed him. He felt like rubbish.

It didn’t take a genius to see the heartbroken expression swimming in Harry’s eyes. The way they seemed to plead with Draco, in hopes of being told that this wasn’t true. Draco hadn’t seen such desperation on Harry’s face since sixth year. Since he pleaded with Draco to see reason.

Since he told Draco that he’d always be there, that he’d be okay without the support of his father.

And here Draco was, ripping Harry’s own heart in two.

“Yes, that’s part of the plan.” Draco agreed quietly.

The crowd around them broke out into hushed whispers. Draco could begin to make out the sound of Pansy hissing for Theo to shut the gaping hole in his face. But, that didn’t matter. Because Draco began to make out the line of tears pooling in Harry’s eyes.

Potter ducked down suddenly, pulling his arm back without warning. This sent Blaise sprawling, a grunt falling from his lips as his body fell to the corridor floor. Draco briefly parted his lips, faltering as Harry began backing away.

“Wait, Harry–“

He shook his head, his trembling hand raised up as if to keep Draco from talking. He didn’t seem to spare a second before abruptly turning on his heel. Harry’s figure could be seen sprinting through the halls, the sound of his feet slapping against the stone floor being drowned out in response to the growing volume of voices surrounding Draco. Draco, who, was still stuck on the sight of Harry’s shaking fingers.

He took off after him.

He didn’t know what if was that gave him the courage, but he found himself tailing Harry’s slim figure as he darted down the drafty hallway. And if Draco had the right idea, Harry was making his way straight towards the room of requirement. He couldn’t let Harry get in there.

For some reason, it felt like things really would be over if he let Harry get away. Let him escape. Because there’s no telling how long it would take for Harry to come back out of the room once he went in.

“Potter!” Draco called after him, the sound of his voice bouncing off the halls causing him to wince. “Let me explain! For Salazar’s sake.”

“I’ve heard quite enough, thanks.”

Draco huffed.

“You’ve gotten it all wrong!”

Silence.

Draco was losing Harry from his sight. He swallowed, realization beginning to dawn on him. There wasn’t much left to do, other than tell the truth. That much was obvious.

“I’m in love with a dumb ass!” Draco came to a stop, holding his breath as Harry faltered. His eyes shut, remaining closed even as the sound of Harry’s feet began to grow closer, not further.

“Repeat that.”

“I’m in love with a dumb ass.” Draco whispered, his lips barely parting as the last syllable spilled from his red bitten lips.

He could hear the sound of Harry swallowing as the corridor grew silent once more. There was no one else around to disturb them.

“And– and just to clarify?”

Draco’s eyes remained squeezed shut, his figure trembling as emotions whirled beneath. He could help the way his bottom lip threatened to part or the lone tear that gradually trailed to the corner of his eyes before rolling down his pale cheek.

It was the touch of a calloused hand cupping his cheek that stilled him. Harry tilted his head up ever so slightly, his thumb stretching out to brush the stray tear away.

“You.” Draco let out a wet laugh. “It’s always been you, of course. You bloody git.”

There wasn’t any time to spare as Harry enveloped him. Draco found himself crushed to Potter’s much broader chest, his cheek smushed against Harry’s pectoral. Draco entertained the thought of inhaling in order to catch the familiar musk Harry carried.

“You’re serious?” Harry’s gravely voice rumbled in Draco’s ear.

“Unfortunately.” Draco agreed solemnly.

Harry pinched his side.

“No Zabini?” Harry inquired, sounding sour.

“Never. It was a terrible ploy. Awful. I have many regrets.”

“Many?” Harry hummed softly, seeming content with his chin perched on the top of Draco’s head.

“So many.”

Harry lifted his own hands and clasped them on either side of Draco’s shoulder in order to force him back. Draco’s grey eyed starred up at Harry hopefully. Harry’s face peered down at him, almost as if he were taking Draco in for the first time.

Draco felt incredibly exposed as Harry’s eyes roamed over his face. He could feel the way his cheeks began to heat up, a light flush flooding the apples of his face. His Adam’s apple idly bobbled as he withheld himself back from bitting his lip.

“Me too.”

Draco blinked, a question on the tip of his tongue just as Harry pressed his lips to the blond’s temple. Instead of trying to hide his fear, Draco now struggled with biting back a grin.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave me all the comments and kudos! I’d appreciate it very much.
> 
> And check out my other works as well.


End file.
